Völgyzugoly
thumbVölgyzugoly, más néven Imladris, egy titkos tünde erődítmény Középföldén. Szokták még "A Tengertől Keletre az Utolsó Meghitt Otthon"-nak is nevezni, ezzel Valinorra utalva, amely a Nagy Tengertől Nyugatra, Amanban található. Elhelyezkedése Völgyzugoly a Bruinen (Zubogó) folyó keskeny hegyszorosának szélén található (a legfőbb megközelítése a folyó gázlóján át vezet), azonban a Ködhegység és a mocsárvidék határolja, s ezáltal jól elrejtett térség. Történelme Másodkor Völgyzugolyt Elrond alapította Középfölde Másodkorának 1697. évében. Sauron és a tündék háborúja alatt Eregion (Magyalföld) kies pusztasággá vált, s Elrond a túlélőket Völgyzugolyba vitte. Nem sokkal később Sauron megostromolta az erődítményt, de végül visszaverték. Az Utolsó Szövetség megalapítása után Gil-galad és Elendil vezetésével Imladrisba vonultak és ott verték fel a táborukat, hogy felkészüljenek, s innen indultak tovább dél-keletnek a Dagorladi csatába. Harmadkor Amikor Angmar erőre kapott és felülkerekedett Arthedain-on, Elrond elküldte Glorfindelt és egy sereg tündét, hogy csatlakozzanak Earnil and Cirdan csapatához, így tisztelve a Szövetséget tündék és emberek közt. Angmar eleste után Isildur örökösei Völgyzugolyban nevelkedtek. Erebori küldetés Úton a Magányos Hegy felé, Zsákos Bilbó és Tölgypajzsos Thorin csapata megálltak Völgyzugolyban. Bilbó úgy írta le a menedéket, mint "A ház maga volt a tökély, akár enni, akár aludni, akár dolgozni, akár mesélni, akár énekelni támadt kedve az embernek, akár csak elüldögélni és gondolkodni, akár mindezt együtt. Gonosz dolgoknak nem volt helyük abban a völgyben" A küldetés végeztével Bilbó és Gandalf visszatértek Völgyzugolyba, ahol ismét örömmel fogadta őket Elrond és a tündék népe. A Gyűrűháború Évekkel később Zsákos Frodó és hobbit társai Völgyzugolyba érkeztek, ahol találkoztak Bilóval, aki száztizenegyedik születésapja után visszatért a tündék városába. Ezzel szinte egy időben több más tünde, törp és ember érkezett különböző okokból kifolyólag; Elrond Tanácsában értesülnek róla, hogy minden nép sorsa az Egy Gyűrűhöz van kötve, s el kell dönteniük, hogy mihez kezdjenek vele. Végül a hobbitokon múlik a döntés. There was a large hall with a dais and several tables for feasting. Another hall, the Hall of Fire, had a fire in it all year round with carven pillars on either side of the hearth; it was used for singing and story telling on high days but stood empty the rest of the time so people could go there to quietly think. The eastern side of the house had a porch where Frodo Baggins found his friends once he awakened and where the Council of Elrond was held. Rivendell was protected from attack (mainly by the River Bruinen, Elrond, and Elven magic), but Elrond himself said that Rivendell is a place of peace and learning, not a stronghold of battle. There were a few assaults on Rivendell in various video games, and they were either failures or successes depending on whether Sauron found the Ring. After the War and Elrond's departure, his sons Elladan and Elrohir lived in Rivendell. Their grandfather Celeborn lived with them for a while until he finally took ship and sailed West. Inhabitants Aside from Elrond, several notable elves lived there: * Celebrían, Lady of Rivendell and Elrond's wife * Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond * Arwen, who stayed there throughout the War of the Ring * Glorfindel * Erestor * Gildor * Lindir Etymology Imladris is a Sindarin term which means "deep valley of the cleft": from imlad ("glen, deep valley") and rist ("cleft") or riss ("ravine"). Its Westron term Rivendell comes from the English riven ("to tear apart or split") and dell ("valley"). Behind the Scenes The valley of Imladris (within which Rivendell is situated) was based upon the landscape of Lauterbrunnen, Switzerland. Tolkien was said to have journeyed to this region; his original painting of Rivendell is significantly similar to the Lauterbrunnen itself. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey extended edition, scenes in Rivendell were greatly expanded. It makes sense as the company is supposed to have stayed there for 14 days leading up to mid-summer's eve. The scenes include Elrond discussing problems about the kitchens to Lindir, until they discover the Dwarves bathing in a special fountain. The second scene is Bilbo looking around Rivendell and discovering Narsil, and then meeting Elrond. In their conversation the Hobbit amuses the Elf lord with a witty riddle as an answer to his questions. Elrond then tells him that if he ever would like to return to Rivendell after his mission he would be welcome to stay. Another scene includes the Dwarves messing about in dinner and Bofur singing a song. Elrond and Gandalf are also discussing important matters under the watch of Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo.